Lunar Festival
:Dates: February 6th - March 5th The Lunar Festival is an event for Heroes of the Storm, taken from the holiday of the same name from the Warcraft universe, which itself is the equivalent of the Chinese Lunar New Year. Background The Lunar Festival has its origins in Azeroth. It was brought to the Nexus by those who herald from that world. During the event, family is visited, and elders are revered. Houses are cleaned of the dirt and grime of the past year. People try their best to pay outstanding debts, and old grudges are settled in order to start the year with a new slate.2016-02-02, Heroes of the Storm - Lunar Festival. YouTube, accessed on 2016-02-17 Features 2018 :For the full list of 2018 additions, see Lunar Festival/2018. Players can complete matches in Versus A.I., Quick Match, Unranked, or Ranked modes, and pick up some new loot. The event kicks off during the week of Tuesday, February 6, and concludes on Monday, March 5, with the following quests. ;Quests and Rewards *Part 1: Play 2 Games - Reward: Cute Lunar Skyrocket Spray *Part 2: Play 5 Games - Reward: Lunar Warcrest Banner *Part 3: Play 8 Games - Reward: Cute Lunar Guardian Portrait *Part 4: Play 10 Games - Reward: Lunar Skyrocket Mount Cute Lunar Skyrocket Spray.jpg|Cute Lunar Skyrocket Spray Lunar Warcrest.jpg|Lunar Warcrest Cute Lunar Guardian Portrait.jpg|Cute Lunar Guardian Portrait Lunar Skyrocket Mount.jpg|Lunar Skyrocket Mount 2017 :For the full list of 2017 additions, see Lunar Festival/2017. Each day during Lunar Festival, players would receive a new quest to complete the "Rooster Race". If any players on a team have not yet finished that day’s quest, the Lunar Rooster would appear near the Core before the match begins. Many festive items were also scattered around a team’s starting area. By working together with allies to collect the required items and return them to the Rooster would cause it to advance its position. After returning four items before time runs out the Rooster would cross the finish line, completing the quest. Players receive a Movement Speed bonus while carrying a Lunar Festival item. *Daily Quest: Complete the Rooster Race once. **Reward: 200 Gold. *Event Quest: Complete the Rooster Race 25 times during the 2017 Lunar Festival event. **Rewards: Lunar Rooster Portrait and the Lunar Rooster Mount. Lunar Rooster.gif|Lunar Rooster mount Lunar Rooster portrait.png|Lunar Rooster portrait A few Heroes are part of the 2017 Lunar Festival Bundle, which contains Monkey King Samuro, Lunar Li-Ming, and the new Nimbus Cloud Mount. A Golden Rooster Mount was added to the in-game shop, and players can add it to their collection for 10,000 gold. Samuro - MK.gif|Monkey King Samuro Li-Ming - Lunar.gif|Lunar Li-Ming Nimbus Cloud.gif|Nimbus Cloud Golden Rooster.gif|Golden Rooster 2016 :For the full list of 2016 additions, see Lunar Festival/2016. While the event runs, there is a special quest to complete 25 matches (Versus AI, Quick Match, or Ranked). Completing this event will give players a monkey elder portrait. In addition, there is a daily quest involving the monkey elder. There is a 50% chance for him to spawn at the beginning of a game whenever someone on the player's team has yet to complete the quest that day. A number of skins and mounts were released based on the event.2016-02-02, THE LUNAR FESTIVAL HAS BEGUN!. Blizzpro, accessed on 2016-02-03 2015 :For the full list of 2015 additions, see Lunar Festival/2015. The Lunar Festival was first introduced in 2015, running from January 27th through March 3rd. *Playing 10 games rewarded the Lunar Festival portrait *A 25% XP boost was given for those playing between February 18th to February 24th. Patch changes * * * References Category:Warcraft Category:Events